The Devil's Council Reconvenes
by Mr. Bluu
Summary: After the fight with Sariel, Sadao thinks that he can finally lay low for a while without any other ultra-powerful individuals smashing up his neighborhood. But trouble can't seem to avoid the Devil, and the black sheep of the council come to visit. What will become of a one room apartment crammed with five demons? More importantly, what new strain will be put on Alciel's budget?


One knock.

Two knocks.

Three knocks.

Four knocks.

Sadao's eyes opened slightly. A long, quiet yawn exuded from him as he propped himself up on his elbows and checked the clock next to the bedroll Ashiya rolled out for him every night.

6:30. AM. Who on earth could possibly be here this early? Chiho wouldn't be up this early, Emi would be getting prepped for work, Suzuno...well, he would have heard her door close as she walked one apartment down. Groggily, Sadao got out of bed and tiptoed over to Ashiya, careful not to step on any of the many alcohol bottles that had been sapped dry the night before.

"Ashiya," he whispered into the former Demon General's ear. "Hey, Ashiya! You heard that, right?" Sadao poked his roommate in the face.

"'Tis nothing, sire," Ashiya groaned in his sleep. "I assure you, it is merely my lovely Sereda. She has traversed time and space itself so that our love may be!"

"Well, so much for you," the Devil whispered. "Can't even remember to dream that she dumped you...Anyway, I'm gonna see what's causing the racket. Definitely will be late for work tomorrow if I'm up all night with that keepin' me up." Sadao left Ashiya to his dreams and continued to lightly step towards the door, in between wrappers and bottles and..._stains._ At least the ever vigilant Lucifer would be there to look after them. If any demon should, it'd have to be Lucifer.

Lost in his thoughts, Sadao nearly collided with the aged brown door. It suddenly occurred to him that he was very much alone, with Ashiya asleep, and Irushihara too lazy. '_Why the Devil would need a knife who knows, but what the hell?' _The large, shining butcher knife that his servants-roommates often threatened each other with would suffice. Sadao reached into the furthest right drawer and drew the blade out by the handle. It shone in his hand and the very young sunlight that had just begun to light the room.

Silently wincing, he threw open the door quickly. When no sound reached his ears, he creaked open his eyes just a little and he put the knife back. It was only Chiho, still clad in a pair of ankle length baby blue nightclothes, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Chi?" he said, an edge of concern in his voice. "What're you doing over here?"

The girl jumped, and suddenly seemed more awake.

"Oh...ummm...sorry to pester you this early in the morning, Mister Maou, but...howmanyDemonGeneralsdidyouhavebackinEnteIsla?"

"How many wha- oh, I see," Sadao replied. "Well I had four. I had Alciel, Lucifer, Malakoda, and Adromolech."

Chiho's face went white and she began to shake.

"Uhm...oh, my...I'm sorry...you have visitors..." And then she collapsed on the floor.

"Oh, dear," the Demon King muttered under his breath as he went to collect his unconscious coworker.

A heavy, impossibly large foot fell to the ground less than an inch from his hand. It startled King Satan, and he looked up. _And UP._

The light from the apartment flashed on, apparently due to the footfall knocking Ashiya out of his slumber. Speaking of Ashiya, the blonde haired demon came speeding towards the doorway but stopped cold once he saw Sadao.

The creature was about seven feet in height, heavily muscled, and grey skinned. Its head was completely bald and the only facial features it had to speak of were eyes, two glowing yellow robs that stared back at him ominously. Two enormous horns jutted out from its forehead and stretched back very far, like a mountain goat's(**Or Hellboy**). A long, red, skirted sash graced its sculpted torso, and it had red bindings on its feet. Its toes were clad in some sort of claw that extended as long as Sadao's whole hand.

But by far, its most startling trait was the colossal hammer on its back. The impossibly large weapon's ends were both bladed, and two, razorlike spikes point up like a spear.

"Tolx, Rinv Satan. Allof pc zkohtek Adromolech ho kehkiege couk peal, jike," a very feminine voice, most unlike the mountain of strength that stood before him, said.

It couldn't really be them, could it?

The large demon picked up Chiho in its large but almost delicately deadly hands and gave her to Sadao.

"Move," he spoke firmly. The thing stepped aside, and Satan was immediately tackled by a blur of red, purple, and black.

"Ot, SATTTAAAANNNN! I tage faihex panc tunxkexj ow ceakj ho winallc epzkaye cou avain! Adromolech anx I tage hkagelex htkouvt panc a xipenjion ho keayt teke, sujh jo htah I pac inxulve in couk zake wlejt, anx jtake couk loge onye avain!"

The demoness before him was even more stunning than he remembered.

Long, raven colored hair cascaded down her shoulders, covering one of her purple eyes from his view. Her face was pale, like snow, and had not a single blemish to be found. A neck his pointed teethe had given too many hickeys to gave way to smooth but firm clavicles, and finally ended in a pair of generous breasts. Sadao almost choked at seeing them again. The rest of her he couldn't even describe. At best his mind, reeling from the massive nosebleed he contracted, could think of words like _Long,_or _pale _and_ luscious_. After a long moment, his vision cleared, and he could see the red and purple trimmed cloak surrounding her, ending in tassels that nearly reached her ankles. The clothing was relatively high cut, and around the rim had been metal armor pieces reminding him of writhing shadows. No horns spiraled from her head. Instead, a pair of wings grew from just above her ears, matching the skeletal ones that grew from her back.

"Nof I ap teke, anx noh egen hte Teko jtall reem uj amakh!" She said to him.

"Guuuuuyyyyyssssssss..." a groan came from the apartment, obviously belonging to Irushihara. "C'mon, the Blood Oath Knights are going to up to the 73th floor(**Yes, Lucifer plays SAO, after, of course, its fixed and doesn't kill you or trap you.**) and I gotta be ready a-" The purple haired demon had gotten up to see what the commotion was, and stopped in the doorway with his jaw hanging open.

"Not Malakoda and Adromolech again, guys! Who invited the black sheep?"

**After watching ep.1 of Hataraku Maou-Sama!, I always toyed with the idea of what had happened to the other three Demon Generals. With Lucifer appearing later in the show, I decided to reinvent the other two from what little the show did for them and send them on a journey to find their king. This is not a one shot. Most likely this will be two or three chapters long. **

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
